def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Omar Epps
Omar Epps (O.E.) is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. Biography Omar Epps is an accomplished young actor, singer, songwriter, and record producer. He's starred in many films, notably Love and Basketball, The Wood, and Juice. Omar has played a tough character in film and television, but he's no slouch off camera either. Born Omar Hashim Epps in Brooklyn, New York, on May 16, 1973, Epps was raised by his mother, an elementary school principal. He attended both the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music and Art and the New York High School for the Performing Arts. His performances were consistently solid. In John Singleton's film Higher Learning (1995), Omar Epps earned particular acclaim for his portrayal of a young man attending college on an athletic scholarship. Around this same time, Epps also excelled in a brief recurring role as an emotionally stressed intern on E.R.; he would later identify that role as the one that made it possible for audiences to finally put a name to his face. Def Jam Fight For NY In Def Jam Fight For NY, he brings the pain as a street fighter. Omar works for Crow in the Fight For NY, but can be swayed to join D-Mob's depending on the choices you make. You'll find O.E. once you beat all the fighters in the Foundation. O.E. appears later at The Chopshop after Ice-T offered to team up with Hero with O.E. giving the same offer. If you didn't choose O.E. in the Chopshop tournament, he'll send a voice message telling the player it's not over yet. You'll also face him in the one on one tournament in the Gauntlet. Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Brooklyn Crew, O.E. and Meca gets into an argument at the Babylon. The beef is settled after the protagonist defeats them both. Quote *"I took it to your body. I took it to your face. You had no chance, chump!" - Victory Outro *"YEAH!!!!!" - Blazin Mode *"Oh, we just getting started." *"Did you see that?" *"Got you now." *"Yeah I'll show you tough." *"Let's end this." *"Let's ride." *"Times up." *"It's like this." *"Almost over now." * "Too fast for you, man!" *"Can't see me, can't stop me!" *"Naw man, forget him. Roll with me, we'll clear this place out." *"This ain't over chump. Nobody disrespect like that and get away with it." - If hero chose Ice-T Gallery def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040816004012225.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040827102208859-920889_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040827102209531.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040827102210172-920891_640w.jpg Defjam 04 09.jpg 1388145612 omar epps prev001.jpg 13501804 300096583663227 2860610299997513861 n.jpg Trivia *Omar Epps would later cast as the character Dr. Eric Foreman on the medical drama series House. Coincidentally, there is a character named House in the TV series and a character named House in the Def Jam series. *Omar Epps' blazin' move Bombtrack in Def Jam Fight For NY looks similar to Ghostface Killah's "Splitting Headache" move in Def Jam Vendetta. Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Crow's Crew Category:Celebrities